Grin and Bare It
by tsl3161991
Summary: Clyde accidentally sees Lori naked, and their relationship may never be the same.


**Synopsis**

Clyde accidentally sees Lori naked, and their relationship may never be the same.

 **Story**

The entire Loud family steps out the front door. Everyone then gets into Vanzilla, except for Lori.

Rita: Lori, are you sure you can't come with us to visit Pop-Pop? He heard about Aunt Ruth getting a lake house and decided to get one too.

Lori: I already told you, the golf championship is today. I have to be there.

Rita: Well, I'll tell him you said hi. We should be home by tonight.

The rest of the family then drives away. Immediately after that, Lori's friend Whitney pulls up and Lori gets in her car. They then drive off. A short time later, Lori arrives back at home in a bad mood.

Whitney: I'm sorry you were disqualified from the golf championship, Lori.

Lori: Poor sportsmanship, what a joke. I'll tell you who has poor sportsmanship, those cheaters from Beaverton. I don't know how, but I know they cheated.

Whitney: They didn't cheat Lori, they were beating you fair and square.

Lori:[angrily] Whose side are you on, Whitney?

Whitney then drives off.

Lori: I think I'll go take a bubble bath. That should take my mind off the stupid golf championship.

Lori goes inside and draws a bath. She then pours in some bubbles and lights some scented candles before getting in. Over an hour later, she looks at the time on her phone.

Lori: Whoa, has it really been that long? I should probably get out. If I stay in here much longer, my butt will be more wrinkled than Aunt Ruth's.

She then gets out of the tub and looks for a towel, only to discover that all of the towels are gone.

Lori: Just great. First I get disqualified from the golf championship, and now there aren't any towels. How am I supposed to dry off now?

She then spots the blow dryer on the floor and an idea pops into her head.

Lori: Hmm, if it can dry my hair, maybe it can dry everything else too.

She then proceeds to dry off with the blow dryer. She moves from her arms to her torso to her legs, but pauses when she gets to her crotch.

Lori:[blushing] Oh, that feels...interesting.

The scene then cuts to Clyde, who is talking to Lincoln on his phone.

Clyde: Lincoln, are you home yet? I left my ARGGH walkie-talkie at your house and I need to get it.

Lincoln: No, I won't be home until tonight, and Lori won't be back from her golf championship for a few more hours. I don't think my parents would mind if you used the spare key under the welcome mat to get in. Just lock the door and put the key back when you leave.

The scene then cuts back to Lori, who is blow drying her butt. She then turns the blow dryer off and puts it back on the floor where she found it.

Lori: Well, it took a while, but I'm completely dry. Now to get my robe.

She then sees that her robe isn't on the hanger, and neither is anyone elses.

Lori:[angrily] Can anything else possibly go wrong today? Ugh, now I'll have to walk to my room naked to get some clothes. Oh well, at least everyone else is gone, so nobody will see me naked.

Lori opens the bathroom door and walks to her room. She opens her closet, but another idea suddenly pops into her head.

Lori: Hmm, since no one will be home until tonight, I guess I don't need to get dressed right away.

She then sits down in a nearby chair and reads a magazine.

Lori: I never noticed how good being naked feels. I can see why Lily likes running around naked so much. Hmm, I think I'll go get a snack from the kitchen.

Lori then walks out of her room and down the stairs. As soon as she gets to the bottom of the stairs, the front door swings open and Clyde comes in. He then sees that Lori is standing in front of him completely naked. After a few moments of stunned silence, both Clyde and Lori start screaming. Lori then picks up Lincoln's skateboard and covers herself with it while Clyde turns around and covers his eyes.

Lori:[blushing] Clyde! What are you doing here? How could you just barge into someone else's house like that?

Clyde: I left my ARGGH walkie-talkie here and Lincoln said I could use the spare key to get it. What are you doing home so early? Lincoln told me that you wouldn't be home from your golf championship for a few hours.

Lori: I was disqualified and got home a while ago.

Clyde: I'm sorry for barging in, I didn't know you would be home, and I certainly didn't know you would be naked.

Lori: Let's just forget this ever happened and never speak of it again.

Clyde: Okay. Um, do you always walk around naked when no one is home?

Lori:[blushing] Ugh, no. This is the first time.

Clyde: Why exactly are you walking around naked?

Lori: I thought we agreed to never speak of it again.

Clyde: Uh, right. I'll just get my walkie-talkie and be on my way.

Clyde then goes upstairs, trying to avoid looking at Lori. He gets the walkie-talkie from Lincoln's room and then walks back down the stairs and out the door, still covering his eyes. The scene then cuts to the next day. Clyde is reading a comic book on Lincoln's couch. Lincoln then walks in the room.

Lincoln: Hey Clyde, have you seen Lori? I need to ask her something.

Clyde:[embarrassed] What...no...I haven't seen Lori...what makes you think I saw Lori?

Lori then walks into the room and notices Clyde. She and Clyde both start blushing and sweating.

Lincoln: Oh, there you are. I have something I need to ask you.

Lori:[blushing] Uh, can't talk now. Ask me later.

She then hurries upstairs.

Lincoln: Okay, what exactly happened between you and Lori?

Clyde: I can't tell you. We both swore we would never speak of it again.

Lincoln: You can tell me. Don't worry, I won't tell Lori you told me.

Clyde: Well, okay. But only if you promise you won't tell Lori I told you.

Lincoln: I promise. Okay, what happened?

Clyde: I sort of accidentally saw Lori naked.

Lincoln: What!? When did you see her naked?

Clyde: Yesterday. I used the spare key to get into your house like you told me and when I opened the door, Lori was just standing there completely naked. After that, we both swore we would never speak of it again.

Lincoln: I've been there before.

Clyde: Huh?

Lincoln: With ten sisters, it's not a matter of if you're going to see one of them naked, it's a matter of when. I've seen every one of my sisters naked at least once, and they've all seen me naked.

Clyde: It's not the same. You're all family, so it's no big deal if you see them naked or they see you naked. You saw how awkward it was between me and Lori just now, how am I supposed to be able to look her in the eye when I've looked her in the everything else?

Lincoln: I guess the only thing you can do is talk to her about it, explain that it was an accident, and find some way to move on.

Clyde: I guess you're right.

Lincoln and Clyde then go into Lori's room. Lori is on her bed looking at her phone and Leni is painting her nails.

Lincoln: Lori, Clyde told me what happened and I'm here to help you two get over it.

Lori:[blushing] Uh, what do you mean? Nothing happened between me and Clyde.

Lincoln: I'm talking about him seeing you naked.

Lori and Clyde both blush.

Leni: Clyde saw you naked? O-M-Gosh, that must've been so embarrassing.

Lori:[blushing] It was.

Lynn walks into the room.

Lynn: What're you guys talking about?

Leni: Clyde saw Lori naked.

Lynn then starts laughing.

Lori: Did you have to tell her that?

The other sisters hear Lynn laughing and come into the room.

Luna: What's so funny?

Lori: Nothing. Just go back to whatever you were doing before.

Lynn:[laughing] Clyde saw Lori naked!

The other sisters gasp. Lori buries her head into her pillow.

Lola: Okay, you have to tell us how that happened.

Luan: Yeah, I can bare-ly wait to hear this story. Hahaha, get it?

Lori: Fine, I'll tell you all what happened. It happened yesterday, I got home early from the golf championship because I was disqualified for poor sportsmanship, so I decided to take a bubble bath. There weren't any towels in the bathroom, so I had to dry off with the hair dryer and my robe wasn't on the hanger, so I had to walk naked to my room. When I got there, I figured that since no one else was home, I could walk around naked. I got hungry, so I decided to go downstairs and get a snack from the kitchen. But when I got to the bottom of the stairs, Clyde came through the front door and saw me naked.

Clyde:[blushing] It was an accident, I didn't mean to see her naked.

After a few seconds of silence, the rest of the Loud sisters all start laughing. Lori's entire face turns red.

Lori: Stop laughing. It's not funny, I thought I would literally die of embarrassment.

Leni: Gasp! Can that really happen?

Lincoln: It was just an accident, can't you two find some way to get over it?

Lynn: I have an idea. Since Clyde saw Lori naked, Lori should get to see Clyde naked.

Clyde's face turns bright red.

Lincoln: Lori seeing Clyde naked won't solve this problem.

Leni: Yeah, plus what if it causes Clyde to die of embarrassment?

Lincoln does a facepalm.

Lincoln: Okay, Clyde is my best friend and Lori is my sister. That means that you're going to be seeing each other a lot, so you're going to have to find some way to be around each other without it being awkward.

Lori: I guess you're right. Clyde, do you think we can be around each other without it being awkward?

Clyde: If you think we can, then so do I.

Lori: Good.

Lori then hugs Clyde, which causes him to pass out.

Lincoln: So much for not being awkward.


End file.
